


A Synthetic's Curiosity

by Treasure_of_the_Rudras



Category: Alien Series, Prometheus (Movies), Prometheus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure_of_the_Rudras/pseuds/Treasure_of_the_Rudras
Summary: Unbeknownst to the crew of the Prometheus, the ship's resident android, David 8, has begun displaying more humanlike traits... including jealously and a desire to be recognized. Acting on these impulses, David decides to seduce Janek away from Meredith Vickers.





	A Synthetic's Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really have a true ending at current, but if people seem to like it I may attempt to finish it up.

David walked swiftly from the rec room after his conversation with Holloway. Tainting the man's glass had not been part of Weyland's original directive. It had served no purpose other than to satisfy the synthetic's own burgeoning, childlike curiosity. 

What the crew of the Prometheus did not realize, or did not stop to think about, was the fact that David had begun to exhibit unpredictable behaviors simply for the sake of seeing what would happen. The synthetic had begun to develop his own ego, insecurities, and jealousy.

He was so much more intelligent than his creators. So much more skilled. And yet, rather than receiving the praise the android had begun to desire, he was treated as no more than an object, a servant, a lesser being. A butler, as it were: One whose services were taken for granted, and who faded into the background unseen.

He wanted to be Weyland’s only child, and had become jealous of Meredith Vickers. He knew there was one aboard the crew whom Vickers had taken interest in.

David would take him from her.

The synthetic stepped out onto the bridge. As expected, the captain was present. Captain Idris Janek sat in his seat with a blanket over his shoulders, playing an old accordion while he boredly watched the map scan. He needed to be present on the bridge in case anything went wrong with Millburn and Fifield, as unlikely as that was.

Janek was surprised to see the android come in, and he sat up. "Hey, David. What's wrong? Can you not sleep." He smiled wryly at his own joke.

He could discern nothing from David's pleasant, unemotional expression. The synthetic took a step closer, his riveting, clear eyes coming to study the captain’s face with computer-assisted precision. "If it's all the same to you, Captain," he replied in his usual soft tone, "Something has come up in which I require your assistance."

Janek's brow creased in confusion. "Oh, well, what would that be. I don't know that you've got the right guy for this--" His voice cut off as the synthetic suddenly leaned in, violating his personal space. "Fuck, David, what is it? Have I got something on my face?" He moved to stand up.

No matter how hard Janek tried to push it out of his thoughts later, the kiss that followed lingered persistently in his mind for days afterwards. The synthetic had closed the distance between their bodies the instant Janek stood up, his lips pressed over the captain’s. Janek was being kissed with the same forward, childlike curiosity with which David explored every other unknown thing. Fearless, desiring of new experiences and sensation.

The taste of David's mouth and the texture of his tongue were faintly artificial, and strange. Janek seized the synthetic by the shoulders and yanked him away from his body. He was completely at a loss for words. David, on the other hand, appeared at ease as he placed a hand on the captain's chest. He looked into the man’s eyes, scrutinizing his reaction. "I want more of this," the synthetic stated calmly.

Janek took a deep breath, staring at David. Had the synthetic gone haywire? Was this a glitch, or perhaps an extra-humanlike bonus of the Mark 8 that Weyland Corp had not bothered to inform the crew of?

Tense seconds passed. David waited quietly for the human to make up his mind, patient. So many odd things had happened on their expedition that a synthetic kissing someone could hardly be considered the strangest, and yet...

"This is crazy." Janek turned back to the ship's HUD. Surely, as long as Millburn and Fifield didn't end up driving each other insane with their own idiocy, he didn't need to stay on the bridge. "All right. All right, it's batshit crazy, but whatever you want, David. You've decided as part of this mission that you want to explore human sexuality."

"Yes." David smiled almost imperceptibly. "It seems clear to me that you are the most suited among this crew to be assisting me in this exploration."

It was of course not the synthetic's true motivation, which was his spiteful jealousy towards Vickers, but it was not entirely a lie either. Being with Janek promised a new, novel experience for David. This was noteworthy, as the android had all but exhausted all possible novel experiences during his long tenure aboard the Prometheus.

"So how did this interest come about? Watch too many movies? Or do all David 8's have this... function." Janek asked the android as they left the bridge.

"I am programmed to be able to understand human emotions, Captain, but not experience them myself. However, I do experience curiosity. Would you not agree that curiosity is the most characteristically human of all emotions?" David replied in his understated voice. He had been designed to elicit feelings of trust and calm in those he interacted with. This aspect of his design aided him in ways his creators had most likely not anticipated.

Janek, for his part, had decided that the best thing to do was to simply not think too hard about what was happening. The ship's android may not have been his first preference for sex; however, he could not deny that a David 8 was in many ways preferable to many of the Prometheus's crew. "All right, but I don't want this to become a habit or anything. You got that, David?"

Unexpectedly, the pair passed Vickers in the corridor. Like a striking snake, David's arm wrapped around Janek's bicep, his pleasant expression not wavering by a hair. Vickers pulled up short at the sight, her eyes widening in fury. Janek was about to say something, but David yanked the captain onwards and they continued on without so much as a hello.

David followed Janek into his quarters. He placed a hand on the back of the captain’s arm as the door hissed shut. "I know this may seem most unexpected," the synthetic mused, his face becoming solemn.

Janek turned, and gave the synthetic a big, warm smile. "You know, David. I think what you're really after is some acknowledgement. Am I right? It's a very human way to feel."

David's clear eyes raised to Janek’s face. Several moments passed before the synthetic blinked slowly, comprehending the truth in Janek’s statement. "Yes."


End file.
